


Harry Potter AU

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Makki, New au idea, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform, leave your thoughts, lets try it, very new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: The world of Harry potter changed in one single moment, a single decision by the minister of magic changed everything, simply, they told them Voldemort was back in 1995...shortly after the attack on the ministry of Magic, and The British Prime minster already being briefed on the threat said the fateful words "we will take care of it."Simply an AU where the arrogance of the wizarding world is shut down early when they find out "wait the muggles have been developing technology to destroy us for years for this exact situation...and are willing to use it"a lot lighter then i make it sound but will still tackle as to weather or not, the Department of magical protection did the right thing...as always your feedback is welcome...this Fic is probably my first real attempt to get deep(also this fic is proof read...but only by me, so if i miss something sorry D:)
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 10





	1. The new world

August 1995, Operation Janus jump:  
The vans moved down the darkened road about 30 miles outside of London, the vans ground to a halt across the way from what seemed like a quiet house in the country. A man in all black climbed out, an assault rifle with a laser sight on the side of his weapon he asked the Woman next to him “you sure about this Doc?”  
The woman who was dressed in a black turtle neck and white coat said simply “the math checks out Captain McMillan” holding about a dozen disk like objects a bit bigger than a Frisbee.  
Captain McMillan sighed “right then, let’s plant them.” About 30 men all dressed the same crept around in the dark planting the disks so that they made a ring around the house before they fell back.  
The team took cover as McMillan called “this is Bravo lead, we are clear over.”  
A voice answered “roger Bravo lead, we are firing for effect.”  
Another voice added “releasing.”  
McMillan said “cover!”  
A few seconds later a missile came arcing towards the house, blowing it into slivers, The SAS teams turned on their lasers as McMillan called “move in!”  
The team quickly advanced towards the smoldering house, they found the vast majority of their targets broken bodies on the ground floor, they heard tapping and McMillan made a follow me gesture moving towards a hatch, McMillan made a “3,2,1” gesture throwing up the trap door, they quickly swept the inside of a small stair case a second later a woman moved around the corner of the stairs attempting to use magic screaming “ava-“ before she could react 3 lasers touched her chests and she was shot dead.  
She jerked backwards her eyes wide dropping her wand blood leaving her mouth as she bit her tongue hitting the ground hard, the SAS quickly advanced with one covering farther down the stairs as another held up the woman’s head and McMillan yanked up his sleeve looking at the woman’s face then back at the picture’s on his arm before nodding saying coldly “good night Misses Lestrange. ”  
The other soldier dropped her head as they kept moving down stairs finding a rather elaborate basement; the soldiers saw movement yelling “come out now!”  
A blond haired boy with fear in his eyes came out and McMillan yelled “get those hands up!”  
The blond boy saw the blood from the Lestarnge body dripping down the stairs as the soldier’s said “put those hands up son or we will fire.”  
4 lasers sat on his chest as Draco Malfoy dropped his wand putting his hands up, McMillan nodded and 2 SAS forced the young man down quickly binding his hands as McMillan reported “Base, one Military aged male taken into custody.”  
There was sound of a hiss and a man with a giant snake entered the area, and was quickly met with the lasers and calls “Put those hands up!”  
The man hissed at the snake which was promptly shot, McMillan glared “we are not going to tell you twice put those hands up.”  
The man moved his wand yelling “Avada Kedavra”  
The soldier’s responded with a hail of gun fire.

Present day:  
Max grunted as he carried the bags behind his “parents” in reality the two people in front of him were his aunt and uncle, and also abusive dicks, but they were rich dicks so no one believed him when he tried to complain, but Max was in a decent mood because today was his 11th birthday and there was a small chance they might get him a cake, he licked his lips thinking about it.  
Max’s aunt glared at him saying “what is that face? What do you think you stopped being garbage just because it is your birthday! Get to work boy!”  
Max narrowed his eyes and starred moving the bags as his uncle made an off handed comment “if my damn brother didn’t die leaving me this useless kid I would be so much more happy, well he was always a jackass.”  
Max felt his fists tighten as kitchen knives started to float. 

Department of Magical Protection:  
The man adjusted his glasses saying “Bloody hell… that is a build-up!”  
The woman next to him nodded “hot damn…north London…what is it?”  
The man typed “data base says it is likely a summoning circle…”  
She nodded “get our boys out there.”  
Elsewhere:  
The van drove quickly down the road towards the target house as David adjusted his sub machine gun, a standard Mp5 with a laser sight on the side not currently active, Gas mask sitting on his forehead.  
One of his men asked “what’s the play Sargent?”  
The van rolled to a stop as David said “you see anything that threatens our security you are free to engage.” He pulled down his mask and turning on his laser sight as the team moved quickly towards the house.  
David counted down with his fingers before kicking open a door to find a kid no older than 10 years old sitting dead eyed in a pool of blood, next to him two adults lay with dozens of knifes in there body.  
David held up his hand in a stop motion before taking off his gun and gas mask leaning down saying “Hey, my name is David…who are you?”  
The kid said quietly “Max…”  
David smiled “ok Max…why don’t we get you out of here.”  
David glanced behind him to see one of his people nodding confirming that the reading came from the boy, David gently helped the blood soaked boy up as they walked to the van.

2 hours later:  
Max sat in a small concrete room across from the red head he knew as David, the man was watching him with a light smile as Max played on a provided Nintendo switch half-halfheartedly, he was just killing time trying to figure out what they wanted, they took his blood and then left him in there with the red head. Max shrugged figuring he was going to jail; he did kill those bastards after all. Just then was a tapping on the door and something went through the food slot, David seemed surprised as Max gingerly put down the switch picking up a letter with his name on it.  
Max said “Uhh this some psych test crap?”  
The red head answered “none they told me about.”  
Max read it and re read it before saying “uhhh it says I got into a school…something called Hogwarts.”  
David sat up “what!? One second Max.” The red head bolted out of the room.  
Max grumbled “some kind of cult or something.”  
2 days later:  
Max would not admit it but he was happy to in the car next David, shortly David returned with a dude dressed like an asshole who claimed to be a wizard like him and that Hogwarts is a wizard school and that he would take him shopping for all of his needs. Max he hates to admit hid behind David who to his credit suggested “I can take him, it would be no trouble.”  
And that is how Max ended up in an unassuming car with David, dressed in a Gman suit, a pistol hidden under his jacket and sunglasses on his face…it was hilarious, also in the red heads possession was a list and a pouch of coins called Galleons or something.  
David pulled over to a place called the “leaky cauldron.”  
Max deadpanned “pretty sure you’re working dip shit.” Seeing it was clearly a tavern  
David smiled brightly “well Max this is where Diagon ally is, a pocket dimension where a good chunk of wizard commerce in this city takes place now shall we?”  
Max grunted “sure” following David in his blue hoody the agency gave him.  
The door opened with a loud creek and everyone turned glaring at David, and to a lesser extent Max. When the pair entered, David coughed taking off his sunglasses saying “How’s everyone doing?”  
David was met by hostile silence, promoting the red head to chuckle “tough crowd, follow me Max.”  
The pair was followed into a back room by the eyes of the patrons, the back room itself looked like some kind of Celler. David reached into his pocket pulling out a strange metal probe saying “now usually you need a wand to open this up, thankfully we built ourselves this thing which can simulate one long enough for…” as if on cue the wall opened up showing a very busy Ally full of kids with a variety of strangely dressed parents.  
Max said “nice place?”  
David shook his head “not my thing either, come on we have some shopping to do.”  
3 hours later:  
Max and David sat at a table waiting for the lunch they ordered to be delivered when a man dressed like a stereotypical wizard strolled up demanding “you are a wizard!?” asking Max  
Max answered “that’s what they tell me.”  
The man looked at David sneering “is he they?”  
David smiled “how are you, I’m Agent…”  
The wizard yelled “I did not grant you permission to speak to me worm.”  
The man pulled out a strange piece of craved wood, David was on his feet in seconds throwing Max to the ground he pulled his pistol, it looked like a standard British army sidearm with a laser pointer at the bottom which David flicked to life.  
David body blocking Max as he aimed saying calmly “your causing quite the scene friend.”  
The man glance behind him to seat least twenty gawking onlookers, he pointed his wand harder saying “I shall not allow such defiance by lesser beings.”  
David flicked off his safety “don’t do it.”  
The man answered by yelling “stupefy!” the result was the wand sparked briefly before nothing happened.  
David kept staring him down saying “I am here to protect this young man and ensure his easy Access to your community, I didn’t come here for a fight, so you have two options, leave or the kids better cover their eyes because it’s about to get messy.”  
The wizard lowered their wand saying “not worth the effort,” And stormed away.  
David turned off the laser asking Max “are you ok?”  
Max said “what the hell was that?”  
David sighed “me and my friends are not too popular in the wizard community after we dealt….with an issue a few years back.” He indicted the laser “this emits a form of harmless radiation that inhabits the body’s ability to summon and conduct a kind of energy…better known as Magic…I’m not a white coat so I can’t tell you exactly how it works…”he finishes awkwardly at the gaping crowd of adults and kids staring at him.  
Max nodded “let’s just get our shit and fucking dip,” Shivering at the crowd of still wide eyed specters.

2 hours later:  
Max played with his newly acquired wand, as he and David walked back to the car, Max asked “sooo what now?”  
David sighed “we take care of you till next week when school starts, and we will figure it out as time goes on.”  
Max climbs into the car “right of course.” Not wanting to admit that he had grown quite fond of David.

That night:  
A cat approached the offices of the department of Magical changing back into an older woman, wearing a green pointed hat, the woman approached the receptionist asking “excuse me is there a…Agent Greenwood, here?”  
The assistant asked “may I ask who is asking?” Clearly reaching for a panic button.  
The woman smiled “tell him Minerva McGonagall is here to offer him a job.”  
The assistant typed before smiling “of course headmaster McGonagall we were expecting you, right this way.”


	2. First day/ Davids first class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes the train and gets sorted, David jumps out of a plane and tries to make a good impression

20 thousand feet up:   
David adjusted his flight suit breathing through his mask a woman in a lab coat strapped a steamer trunk to him saying “this is a your bag of holding.”   
David Blinked “uhhh?”   
The guy sighed “not a DND fan? Alright uhhh, it contains everything, you need…and an interface to summon it, that said…don’t land wrong it is Powered by a filter that pulls energy from a universe that is just super novas.”   
David blinked “are you serious?”   
The scientist patted his shoulder “stick the landing Sargent.”   
David adjusted his parachute as the flight engineer yelled “1 minute!”   
He took a deep breath saying “alright…here we go.”   
The light turned green and David ran jumping from the plane.   
A few minutes later:   
David landed with a thump, in a clearing somewhere in northern Scotland he checked the trunk saying “well the world didn’t explode…good sign” before pulling out his radio he called “This is Professor I have touched down over.”   
A radio responded “roger Professor, you are about 5 miles due east of the AO, have a nice school year.”   
David quickly buried his chute and his Breathing mask; he shrugged on a bag with the trunk in it putting on a Swamp hat he glanced at his watch saying “0700 already! I’m burning day light.”   
He put a pair of sunglasses and started his hike whistling

Hogwarts:   
Gwen groaned, as she left the main part of the castle, she had a trashy Muggle novel in her hand…it was about some woman from Seattle and she wanted to read it in peace without the other teachers insensately gossiping about the new hire, she advanced eventually arriving at the small stone circle towards the back of the campus up the hill from Haggards house, she had been reading for about an hour when she heard a sound, she turned around to see a weirdly dressed man, even by wizard standards walking up the hill a bright smile on his face he hopped over the small wall saying “hello there.”   
Gwen sighed unsure who this guy was saying in a Go away tone “hi.”   
The strange red head said “listen uhh, I’ve never been here before do you think you can direct me to the Muggle studies office Miss…” there was blue flash under his sunglasses before he said “Miss Santos.”   
Gwen lowered her book saying “you’re the new muggle studies professor?”

The red head smiled “Agent David Greenwood, my friends call me David…I guess its professor now.”   
Gwen eyed the sidearm on David’s leg saying “how do you know who I am?”   
David took off his sunglasses pausing before saying “well I was briefed on the staff of this fine establishment.”   
Gwen nodded “right…so you’re the muggle here to teach Muggle studies…something that makes a lot of sense.”   
David smiled “if you could point me in the right direction.”   
Gwen groaned “I will take you.”   
David grinned “oh would Jee thanks Miss Santos”   
Gwen said almost absent mildly “call me Gwen.”   
The duo passed through the castle quickly with plenty of folks grumbling and mumbling about the seemingly oblivious David who was trying to get Gwen’s attention who seemed to be ignoring him, eventually they arrived and Gwen gestured in saying “have fun Professor Greenwood.”   
David entered saying “thank you, but please call me David.”   
Gwen didn’t really listen leaving trying to find another quiet place to read her book.

5 days later:   
Max had spent the last week talking to psych folks about the whole killing the closest thing he had to family thing, he had not been enjoying himself, but now he was on his way to the Train station to go to school…he guessed   
An agent took Max to the platform, and put him on the Hogwarts express saying with a large smile “good luck Max.”   
Max adjusted his clothes looking for a place to sit on the train, bumping head first into a practically vibrating Teal haired girl who said loudly “HEY, wanna hang out!?”   
Max blinked “uhh sure?”   
The two looked for a compartment eventually finding one with a curly haired boy in it Max asked “uhh can we sit here?”   
The curly haired boy nodded awkwardly as the two sat down before a loud “Mwack” noise was heard.   
The curly haired boy said “what the hell was that!?”   
Teal haired girl shrugged “oh a Platypus…” she smacked her head “right we don’t know each other yet, I’m Nikki!”  
Max retuned automatically “Max…wait did you say a platypus!”  
Nikki nodded energetically “I wanted to bring my dragon…but the school didn’t let me.” She ended with a pout.   
The curly haired boy deadpanned “you’re fucking with us…oh and I’m Neil.”   
Nikki shrugged “wanted to bring it anyway but my folks wouldn’t let me…”   
Neil asked “is they told you not to, why do you want to?”   
Nikki shrugged “I’m an agent of chaos.”   
Max paused before bursting out laughing, before smiling evilly “oh…then I think we will get along great.”   
Neil blinked “Should I remind you that whatever idea you have is probably stupid?”   
Nikki smiled “Now Neil, you know you want in on this.”   
Neil sighed “alright….” 

Hours later:   
The trio left the train Max chuckling “turning their lunch into a live chicken was inspired.”   
Neil shrugged “I still not quite sure how it is possible, but I can’t deny the evidence of my eyes.”   
Nikki shrugged “I grew up here; actually you are the only non-wizard folks I know.” She took a chomp of her candy bar.   
Max thought about sharing but he shrugged instead saying “sooo uhhh looks like everyone our age is Going that way, towards boats…why?”   
Neil groaned “I should have brought Gravol.”   
Max shrugged “just look at the horizon…it steady’s you…I think.” 

Hogwarts:   
David was in his office/quarters, the class room was set up along with his desk complete with a big bowl of suckers, and inside his room proper is his trunk it was open slightly the screen within glowing a soft blue.   
David put on his dress pants shirt Tie, and then adding a robe for a wizard flair he said “you know this is comfortable, never would have figured.”   
There was a knock as Gwen spoke with a disinterested voice “Yo David, it is almost feast time, and you don’t want to be late for your first appearance.”   
David smiled “coming Gwen!” shoving his sidearm into his desk drawer; he quickly rushed out of his office beaming with excitement. 

Outside:   
Neil was pitching his lunch over the side of the boat as Nikki said “it is not even that choppy.”   
Neil groaned “please just stop…” as he vomited again   
Max patted him on the back “next year…bring Gravol.”  
Neil chocked out “you might be onto something” before he threw up again.”   
The boats thankfully touched ground and Neil looked he thought about kissing the ground dramatically before opting to wipe his mouth “alright….game on.”   
Max and Nikki both patted one of his shoulders and hauled him towards the castle with the others.  
Max entered the grand hall to find a lot of people sitting around cheering and looking impressed, he saw a red head shooting him a quick wave before chocking on a sip of water, Max chuckled as the sorting started.   
20 minutes later:   
Max had been spacing out for most of sorting as folks were taken into whatever the 3 houses were, tuning in only when Neil and Nikki were both sent to Gryffindor, Max was up next and he gulped as he sat down, the hat was placed on his head eyes going wide “My oh my, aren’t we interesting. Cunning, always 3 steps ahead, suitably paranoid considering your past, but you value fairness above everything else you were the subject of much injustice in your life and yet you remain defiant in the face of such odds quite interesting …”   
Max took a deep breath “I want to be with my friends….my only friends.”   
The sorting hat chuckled “a cold statement about your life…you can make new friends surely?”   
Max said simply “Please…”   
The sorting hat paused before saying “Gryffindor”   
The table erupted into cheers as Max took his seat next to Nikki, and Neil.   
The sorting carried on for another few minutes before Mcgonagall stood up saying “please welcome all of our first years, now one more order of business before the feast begins, we have joining us this year a new Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Greenwood please stand up.”   
David stood up giving everyone a polite wave as Mcgonagall said “he will be helping us all learn more about our Muggle neighbors so we can all be better to each other.”   
David sat back down as there was some applause for a couple of the tables but none from the Slytherins.  
David chuckled to Gwen “tough crowd.”   
Before McGonagall announced “let the feast commence.”  
4 days later:   
The better part of the first school week was nuts for Max, Neil and Nikki as they wandered the school aimlessly, but today was Thursday and they had Charms in the morning with professor Santos and everyone’s dreaded class Muggle Studies with David, it seemed in the entire herd of Gryffindor’s and Reavenclaws heading for the class Nikki was the only one even remotely excited.   
Max entered the room to find it has a stranger more laid back feel then the stuffy class rooms of the other teachers he had studied under so far, David was dressed pretty much the same way as he was during the feast he threw his robe over a chair sitting on the desk looking at the assembled students, he walked up closing the door before sitting back on the desk “hello, I’m Professor Greenwood, my friends call me David and you can as well, now let’s get started by saying this is an intro class…what does that mean David? You may be asking.”   
The students shifted no one saying anything as the red head smiles “well it means that this class is full of Students from a variety of backgrounds, some of you grew up in the muggle world, others I am the first Muggle you have ever talked to, and yes the rumours are true I am a muggle.”   
A number people clearly had questions but seemed scared to speak up causing David to look down sadly “now since that is the case, this first class will be simple, I want you to get a feel for this class and get an idea of what everyone knows is that ok?”   
The class yet again silent David chuckled “yea…I figured it might like this, so I sweetened the pot you say this class is a discussion, a conversation… and me sitting here talking at you is not a great way to have a conversation as such.” He held up a bowl of suckers “every time you ask a question that gets the conversation moving you get one of these.” He paused seeing people looking interested he added “now what happens in this room stays in this room, what does that mean? That means no question is off limits, no answer is stupid, this is a school, you are here to learn as such no matter what you ask there will be no consequence’s, and in exchange you can help me learn about your community is that fair?”   
David clapped his hands jolting the class out of there nervous atmosphere saying “right then, who wants to take a leap of faith.”   
A Reavenclaw girl carefully raised her hand “uhhh sir…if you are a muggle how are you here? Not that I’m saying you don’t belong here or anything!” she quickly backpedaled  
David beamed as he stood up showing her the sucker bowl saying “grab one while I answer your question” he whispered “Yellow is the best.”   
The Girl took his advice grabbing the sucker and David walked back saying “the answer is rather simple, I was given an injection that allows my body to trick magical wards into thinking I’m a wizard, I work for a Muggle organization whose duty it was to ensure the safety of muggle citizen’s as such it is critical that we be able to enter Protected areas.”  
Several hands including Max’s went up as David smiled starting to learn everyone’s names.   
2 hours later:  
David smiled as he said “now class is nearly over. So I have something for you all to think about for next week I want you to ready to talk about the ministry of Magic, and how it works. Next week we will be covering the British government, Elections and other fun stuff, If you have any questions or just want someone to talk to my door is always open, dismissed and have a good day.”   
The trio left with Max gasping “somehow…that didn’t suck….it was Nice….”   
Nikki nodded “it was Uncanny, I was invested…the whole time.”   
Neil pointed out “that is quite impressive for you.”   
Nikki punched him on the shoulder as Max groaned “let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like Davids teaching style (then again i dropped out of university to join the Army so i cant talk) what do you think? let me know!


	3. something wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with a strange dream, David teaches the merits of democracy.

August 1995, Operation Janus Jump:   
Voldemort jerked back stumbling to his knees, his wand sparking with the unsuccessful kill curse, there was a clatter as the SAS team reloaded there weapons Magazine’s falling to the ground, there was a small ping as the bullets hit the floor Voldemort body healing, Voldemort stood up laughing “you cannot stop me!”   
He turned in a circle thinking of a different safe house; just like that he was gone, until he wasn’t he felt like he hit a wall landing on the ground with a clatter, before seeing a strange energy flash in front of him. He saw several bright lights flash in his face and a metal rod touched him shocking him stopping him from being able to move, he blinked the light in his face as the shadow aiming at him pulled up his sleeve before nodding “nice to meet you Mister Riddle” Before putting a bag over the dark lord’s head.  
Elsewhere:   
Max felt the power surge as he glared at his aunt and uncle, a voice commanding “do it!”   
Max felt the knives as they started to fly a sadistic smile as his Aunt and uncle begged the saying “they did you wrong, they are muggles worms! Destroy them!”  
The knives flew forward sliding into flesh loudly.  
Hogwarts, Present day:   
Max woke up with a start, he was in the Gryffindor Chambers and slammed his head against the bed exhaling muttering “just a bad dream…” before turning over and not going to sleep, his head still filled with the image of some wizard whispering in his ear.   
Staff room:   
David took a sip of his cup of coffee, across from him Gwen was looking at some papers from her Senior charms students summer work, David smiled “how are you enjoying your year so far Gwen?”   
Gwen grunted “it is been quiet so far, that is nice…don’t want any more BS to happen like the last couple of years.”   
David glanced at his watch chugging his coffee saying “got to get ready I got my second year class in 15, talk later Gwen!”   
Hagrid watched the red head bolt saying with a smile “I heard about his classes, about they are making even the most hard cores attention…Minerva made a good choice with him.”   
Gwen shook her head chugging some pumpkin juice saying “I have class as well.” Trying not to think about it. 

Muggle studies class:   
Max sat down in the same desk as he had a week before, as the class stirred quietly before David came out closing the door he smiled “good afternoon everyone, how are you all doing today.”   
David smiled as most students responded saying something like “Ok David…”   
David plunked down on his desk saying “Glad to hear it, now last week I asked you to think about the Ministry of Magic and everything you know about it…do you remember.”   
The class nodded, it was clear most didn’t but David didn’t care as he smiled “great because today we are talking about the British government.”   
He grabbed a piece of chalk quickly writing “government of the United kingdom.” Before adding 3 boxes under the title saying “now let’s start with the basics, what are the 3 branches of government.”   
Neil raised his hand “uhhh the Prime minster?”   
David smiled “perfect, that is the executive branch,” Writing that in one of the webs adding “they are responsible for running the country, foreign and domestic policy, the army and the like.”   
Another student raised their hand “uhh some kind of judge?”   
David nodded writing judicial saying “these folk enforce the laws, the highest authority on that being the supreme court, the last court of appeal for any legal challenges.”  
There was a pause as no one took a stab at the last branch, David ventured “every five years one of these happens?”   
The room stayed silent as David smiled “this one is the most important, it is the legistive branch, and it takes the form of the parliament.” He quickly wrote it on the board before turning around saying “in London there is a building called the House of Commons and inside of said building there are 650 seats, each one representing a geographic district of roughly equal population.”   
David looked around the class making sure everyone was still following as he said “every 5 years or so the Seats are vacated, and a General Election is called, after a few months or weeks of campaigning the People go to the polls and vote, however the election itself is actually a number of smaller elections.”   
The students looked confused so David paused before explaining “let’s say for the sake of convenience, that the town next door HogsMeade is a riding, a district in the upcoming election.”   
He glanced around making sure everyone was following before he carried on “on the day of the election the people of Hogsmeade would vote, however they vote for who gets Hogmeade’s seat in the House of Commons.”  
David paused before saying “maybe a visual will help, can get… a couple of Volunteer’s, you get a sucker out of the deal.”   
Several hands went up and David paused before saying “Nerris…and Max come on up here.”   
The two students came forward as David explains “now the house of commons right now has two major party’s for sake of ease they are conveniently color coded red and blue, so Max you are Hogsmeade Labor party Candidate and Nerris you are the consertive candidate. “ Both students nodded   
David pulled forward a wheelie chair saying “and this chair I had lying around is our seat in the House of Commons.”   
The class nodded following so far, so now it’s Election Day Max and Nerris have been campaigning hard here, all of you go to the polls, and vote for whatever Candidate who’s platform you agree with most, lets say…Labor wins this riding.”   
David nodded and Max sat in the chair saying “alright so that means Labor has won this seat in the house, this riding is being represented by labor nationally you all following so far?”   
The students all nodded, as David said “now there is 650 elections exactly like the one we just did happening all over the country, at the end however has the most seats in the parliament forms the government, for the sake of ease let’s say Labor won the most seats, the leader of the labor party becomes the leader of the country and the leader of the party that came in second leads the opposition, any questions?”   
David handed Max and Nerris there suckers as a raven claw named Beatrice raised her hand “so the people chose the leaders of the nation and not the judges?”   
David nodded “the house of commons is the highest power in the land.”   
Beatrice “so do the courts name the Leader of the party?”   
David shook his head “no, the party leader is determined by an election within the party, usually only really done by hard core party members.”   
The students were shocked, the ministry decide the leaders by appointing people from department heads, the community has very little say as to who leads them.”  
David smiled as another hand went up and the conversation carried on. 

3 hours later:   
David was packing up when Max asked “uhh David?”   
David smiled “yea Max?”   
Max paused before shaking his head “Nah don’t worry about it.”   
David blinked saying “whatever it is, it never leaves this room.”   
Max thought about mentioning the laughing voice but opted to shake his head “nah, I got to fight my own battles.”   
David sighed “Ok Max, just know I’m always here…if you need anything.”   
Max nodded “of course David” before hurrying to catch up with his friends.   
David sat in his office with a groan pulling out his radio he paused before calling “Professor to base.” 

Gryffindor Common room:   
Max flopped down on the couch, before Nikki groaned “alright Max spill.”   
Neil nodded “something has been bothering you all day.”   
Max waved his hand “it’s probably a coincidence.”   
Neil glared “well Magic does have a history of causing some crazy stuff.”   
Max shook his head thinking about the laugh “Nah, just a bad dream.”   
Nikki shrugged as he went back to studying her magical animals. 

Department of Magical Protection:   
The man entered the building’s lobby saying “Minster Malfoy, here for an appointment.”   
The Assistant typed before nodding “ahh yes…right this way.”   
Malfoy was lead toward an elevator that carried him down into sublevel 6 The Assistant smiled “my clearance ends here sir.”  
Malfoy walked down a concrete hallway before arriving at a window where the guard smiled “any weapons, wands and magical items need to be turned in here sir.”   
Malfoy handed over his wand carefully before emptying his pockets.   
The guard said “on here sir.” Pointing at a scanner   
Malfoy stepped on it before it flashed Green and the guard hit a button saying “go ahead sir.”   
Malfoy kept walking where a Agent in a suit was waiting by another elevator saying “orders.”   
Malfoy produced the sheet of paper the man looked it over before whistling “wow, someone from on high must have authorized this, well then follow me.”   
The elevator descended “sub level 17.”   
The pair emerged in a concrete hallway before walking over into the control room, inside on the other side of a 12 inch thick glass was a metal ring, with a another metal plate blocking it. The Agent inserted his id into the system typing a 12 digit code into the computer, the Metal wall blocking the ring retracted showing a green glowing portal, he typed in a serial number saying “as you can guess, this prisoner is quite dangerous…so please stay close.”   
Malfoy simply nodded saying “of course.”   
The Agent opened a blast door saying “this will feel weird so brace yourself.”   
The two stepped into the portal arriving in a strange metal room as the man said “welcome to dimension 12-X345278-6 Secure, or as the fellas call it Midway, because here your halfway to hell.” The Agent joked.   
Malfoy seemed unimpressed “just take me to him.”   
The Agent shrugged “right this way sir.” He opened a large heavy steel door before inside was a massive glass and Steel cell, that glowed with a red light, inside in a white jump suit stood Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unless it was not clear, voldy didnt die because of the whole horcruix thing, as such he has been held in a secure dimension by the department of Magical protection, why was malfoy there? (welll you'll find out. what about other hp folk? well Neville will come up as well Luna, as for the golden trio.....read and find out.)


	4. taking a dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has bad dreams and the anti muggle league make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS, JK SUCKS!

August 1995:   
Malfoy sat in a concrete interrogation room for what felt like hours, before a man in a suit entered sitting across from the teenager he plucked down a file saying “Mister Malfoy, I am Agent Campbell…do you understand why you are here?”   
Malfoy shook his head “I was at home then you blew us up, Killed my aunt!”   
Campbell slid over a file saying “do you what this is?”   
Draco opened it pausing before saying “it is a list…”   
Campbell smiled “anything about that list stand out?”   
Draco paused before saying “a lot of family friends are on it…”   
Campbell sighed “this is what we call a watch list, folks that were clearly death eaters and managed Bullshit the Ministry of Magic, but we kept an eye on all of you.”   
Campbell slid some pictures across the desk; Draco saw it was an aerial view of the Quiditch world cup from last year. Campbell saw Malfoy looking at the pictures as he said “can you guess who we id from that incident.”   
Malfoy eyes went wide as Campbell added “about 2 months ago there was a terrorist attack on the ministry building, and some known fugitives were spotted at your house, which was by then under intense surveillance.”   
Malfoy held back tears asking “what do you want from me.”   
Campbell sighed “we know a lot about your friends…but we want to know everything names and dates everything, either you help us and we let you go, a kid caught up in the assault….or you get added to the list…and you saw what we did to the other people on this list.”   
Malfoy paused then said “do you have a pen?”   
Present day:   
Max sat in bed after yet another nightmare about the strange wizard, he knew it was about 5:00 so no one else would be up yet, he picked up a copy of the daily prophet, a Wizard newspaper reading the headline “Wizard Protection league calls for inquiry into Muggle, anti-wizard activity.” Max shrugged he didn’t care much for politics and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.   
The same dream once again taking him but the whispers changed this time saying “lead them…lead them.” 

Department of Magical protection:   
A group of 15 wizards all stood ready as the leader said “this will likely be a suicide mission are we in agreement?”   
All 15 nodded the man stretched saying “for the pure of blood, and the blessed of soul.”   
The others echoed the sentiment, as they walked into the lobby. The assistant looked up saying “hello, what can I do for you.”   
The leader walked up saying “I have an appointment.”   
The Assistant turned towards her computer away from the panic button, a fatal mistake as in that second the leader lifted his wand saying coldly “Avada Kedavra”  
The assistant went sailing backwards off her chair hitting the ground dead. The leader reached down grabbing a key card off of her before walking down the hallway the rest of his people in tow.  
Hogwarts:   
David smiled as he explained “The manga carta, is the most important document as a foundation of British law…”  
The 4th year class was distracted by a blinking red light coming from his quarters. David smiled “excuse me for a second.”   
David walked into the back room, and the class heard a muffled voice before David came back a bit pale “uhhy class something just came up, so you are dismissed for today, have a good day.”   
The class slowly filed out as Ered said to Nurf “that was weird…”   
Before she saw David open his desk drawer and grab something from it.   
Nurf shrugged “come on, I will buy you a drink back in the Hufflepuff common room.”  
Ered followed with interest “they’re not free?”

Gryffindor common:  
Max was sitting on the couch in the common room, Nikki was petting Mwack and Neil was…somewhere. He was looking at the days copy of the daily prophet it’s bold headline “Peaceful Wizard protest shut down anti Wizard Muggle forces, 12 dead.”   
Nikki sighed “yea those guys have been spending a lot of time rallying support for their anti muggle cause.”  
Max asked “what do you know about them?”   
Nikki shrugged “I don’t know much about politics, I think my mom likes them?”   
Max felt the voice come to him “they are waiting for you…”   
Max clutched his head as felt a massive headache as the Nikki asked “Max?”   
Max shook his head “must be a storm coming.” 

Muggle studies office:   
David sat down as the screen lit up he nodded “Director Campbell.”   
The man nodded “Sargent, thank you for taking time out of your busy school schedule for this briefing.”   
David blushed “sorry sir…”   
Campbell shook his head “7 hours ago, a group of Wizards tried to storm our building, they killed the agent working the front desk.”   
David interrupted “they killed Shelly?”   
Campbell nodded “as far as her family knows she died in a car crash, but it was a killing cruse…she didn’t even feel it.”   
David shook his head “judging by your tone sir they didn’t get far?”   
Campbell answered “they tried to use an elevator but was hit by one of our back up security features, the building locked down and assault teams…assaulted…they were all dead within 5 minutes…however we now suspect it was a set up.”   
David blinked “how so?”   
Campbell answered “all they had there wands and exactly 12 galleons between them, get this there robes were a cut up table cloth…from a factory outlet less than two blocks from the office, where they bought it…less than an hour before the assault.”  
David shrugged “so they were careful?”

Campbell shook his head “more on this, there features magically altered to make it impossible for us to ID them, and get this…they were all dying…we are not sure of what leading thought is radiation sickness or something like it…”   
David nodded “so they sent an expandable assault force? Not that uncommon.”   
Campbell nodded “that’s what we thought until…”   
He held up the day’s copy of the daily prophet “a reporter just happened to get wind of what happened, we hadn’t even told the ministry yet.”   
David blinked “they took a dive…trying to sway public opinion.”   
Campbell shrugged “seems so…”  
David asked “what do you need from me sir?”   
Campbell said simply “someone knows something, we are moving on our end…but we need your ear to the ground, if any student says anything about this I mean at all…they become a person of interest understood.”   
David asked “this group is a vocal minority…but me asking questions…will only inflame tensions.   
Campbell grunted “then brief the staff, just get it done.”  
Campbell ended the call as David sighed “yes sir,” To the empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all sorry for the lack of updates, classic me...as always if you like what you see tell me! stay safe out there folks.

**Author's Note:**

> so that is the start? what do you think? do you like where this going, do you have questions about anything? feel free to comment.


End file.
